Flames of Hell
by The Mr X
Summary: Los Angeles 1992. Leo learns the hard way that noone messes with Wolf Ram and Hart, or the Senior partners...


INT. HELL

Violent Flames burn a man, trapped inside the eternal blaze.

LEO: (V.O.)

I'm dead. But I didn't die for nothing. No, I took on Wolf Ram and Hart. I royally pissed off the senior partners, and got to kill some son of a bitch Lawyers. I can say I'm proud, but was it worth it. Sure I didn't die for nothing, but I didn't die doing what I wanted to be doing. I wanted to face the senior partners, not to be dealt with by some big cheese at Evil Inc…My punishment is eternal…this is why…

FADE TO BLACK.

ACT I

INT. LOS ANGELES UNDERGROUND SEWER NETWORK-NIGHT-1992

A demon is walking cautiously through the sewers. It stops and looks around as if it heard something. It returns to walking, but this time is faster. A running, and splashing can be heard as the demons pursuers draw apparently nearer. The demon breaks out into a flat out sprint, its face can be seen with a look of horror upon it. A sliding sound can be heard as the roof of a manhole cover is opened and the demons pursuers drop down.

PURSUER 1:

I think we've found you Ofrana.

OFRANA:

Me…no…understander?

PURSUER 2:

Come with us.

Ofrana appears totally confused and as the pursuers approach violently, it launches into a viscous attack. Ofrana fights well and manages to fight of a few men, but finally gives in as the neverending group of pursuers close in.

PURSUER 3:

Sleep tight.

Pursuer 3 shoots Ofrana with his electric powered gun, and Ofrana is escorted out of the sewers.

CUT TO:

INT. WOLF RAM AND HART OFFICES-NIGHT

Cage and Pursuer 1 are outside of the office having a conversation.

CAGE:

Thank you for bringing him; he's been a bitch of a catch. Wolf Ram and Hart are appreciative of your help in this matter, and will not hesitate whenever you are in need.

PURSUER 1:

Thanks but honestly the payment is enough. We have a project in Sunnydale, a small town close by, that these funds will be most useful in getting underway.

CAGE:

Well here's my card, and if you ever need a Lawyer, we're your guys. And also if we can help further with this 'project'…

PURSUER 1:

That wont be necessary.

Pursuer 1 leaves, and Cage looking a bit dumb founded goes into his office. Ofrana is strapped into a chair, unable to move.

CAGE:

You're a hard man to find Ofrana.

Cage rips off the gag on Ofrana mouth.

OFRANA:

I…have…no…sex?

Cage laughs.

CAGE:

I'm sure you don't…. looking like that and all, but that's not why we've been hunting you.

Cage approaches Ofrana. His lighthearted expression changes.

CAGE:

Where is your leader, Leo?

Ofrana looks scared, buts says nothing.

CAGE:

This is not going to be pleasant for you Ofrana, but I'm afraid we at Wolf Ram and Hart need answers. You have them. If your not ready and willing to comply to the demands of us then we are going to act…violently…in fact very violently…so much so that we may make it so you really do not have any sex. Ever.

Cage looks at the door as if someone knocked.

CAGE:

Enter.

Damage enters. He has a suitcase with him and places it beside Ofrana on a desk. He is nicely dressed in a suit, with his tie up to the top and shirt done up to the top also, unlike Cage whose shirt is undone at the top and his tie is around his neck, but not done up.

CAGE:

Ofrana, this is Damage. And boy will he deal a lot of it. You see Ofrana If we at Wolf Ram and Hart don't get what we want…well…that never happens. If you don't talk there are other ways of extracting details from a person. First we'll give you a good beating, the brain extraction will come later cos personally I don't think you'll be able to handle it. You see Ofrana.

Cage approaches Ofrana and pulls up a chair, sit directly opposite and stares directly into its eyes.

CAGE:

You're weak. You're puny. Honestly…your nothing. You could never face and fight so you ran and hid. Like a pathetic little…

DAMAGE:

I'm not much with talking. More a doer. I'm a busy man Cage. Leave us at once.

CAGE:

I…sorry…I…I'm just leaving.

Cage leaves, and closes the door behind him and leans against the door. He is sweating, and panting with a scared look upon his face. After a while loud painful screams can be heard trough the door as the torture of Ofrana begins. Cage smiles.

FADE TO BLACK:

ACT II

EXT. WOLF RAM AND HART OFFICES-DAY

Cage enters the reception at the Wolf Ram and Hart offices, and waves good morning to a passing co-worker, who doesn't return the wave. He makes his way to the lift and says hello to the fellow employees who force a smile but don't reply in words.

CUT TO:

Cage walks down a corridor and stops outside his office. He rests his head against the door listening in. All is silent for a while, and the door opens and he is pulled in and the door is closed.

Inside the room blood is everywhere, Ofrana is apparently dead is the centre of the room, with the top of the head removed and brainless. Damage has the brain in his hands.

DAMAGE:

I retrieved the information you asked for and a little extra too.

Cage looks at the brain in Damages hands.

CAGE:

I can see…

DAMAGE:

Their leader, named Leo, is in an abandoned warehouse not to far from here. He can see this building…this room…right now.

Cage looks around uneasily.

CAGE:

Well I see you needed to use the means of brain extraction to get this information. You couldn't break him…

Damage glares at Cage, insulted by this remark.

DAMAGE:

I needed to be sure that the truth was being said. But Ofrana was tougher than you anticipated, and held a strong allegiance to the leader, Leo. I heard about the bother he's been causing in this town, and that many people have contacted you, Wolf Ram and Hart, to deal with him. You promised them that this specialist unit you hired would get the job done. You were wrong. You underestimated Leo. You seem to underestimate a lot of your enemies; I'd keep that in mind Cage.

Cage looked at his feet, embarrassed at the truth in Damage's words.

DAMAGE:

I have done what you asked.

Damage steps forward, confrontationally towards Cage.

DAMAGE:

Now for the payment…

CAGE:

Alright alright.

Cage opens a sealed cupboard with mystical key, and a chant. The cupboard is full of mysterious artefacts, and ancient weapons. He reaches for a talisman, and gives it to Damage.

CAGE:

What did you want with this anyway?

DAMAGE:

That is of no concern of yours.

Cage moves nervously, still not having handed over the talisman.

CAGE:

I could lose my job…this is one of Wolf Ram and Harts most precious…

Damage takes it out of Cages hands. He grabs the brain in his other and makes his way towards the window. Damage sees the special unit from earlier pulling in army vehicles outside the Wolf Ram and Hart complex.

DAMAGE:

You son of a bitch. You set this up.

CAGE:

I needed you to extract this information. You succeeded and told me everything. I never intended you to have this.

Cage stares at the talisman.

CAGE:

That is far too important to the senior partners. It's meant to stop an apocalypse…worn by a true champion…or something like that. You won't be taking it.

Damage sees the Special Forces all leave the vehicle and enter the Offices in full force.

DAMAGE:

Well…I've got a few secrets of my own.

Damage rips open his shirt revealing the symbol of Damafranos tattooed over his chest.

DAMAGE:

I am Leo.

Cage falls back into his cupboard in amazement and many of his artefacts fall out onto the floor.

CAGE:

How?…Why?…

DAMAGE:

Love to stay and chat but I have 52 seconds till the entire special unit enters here. Long story short, I needed that talisman. The senior partners and Wolf Ram and Hart have messed with the Damafranos clan for the last time. Ofrana was willing to sacrifice life for this talisman. I removed the brain so we can have the brain placed in another host. I knew if I made it look fancy you'd believe any crap I told you. Ofrana will live on. I got this Talisman. No apocalypse will be thwarted. The world will end, taking Wolf Ram and Hart and the senior partners with it! Well I guess this is goodbye Cage.

Leo runs towards the window and just as the Special Forces unit enter the room, He jumps through it and lands next to the unit's vehicles. He steals open and drives into the distance as the entire Special Forces unit and Cage look on in horror at the escaping prey they have been trying to catch.

FADE TO BLACK:

ACT III

EXT. LOS ANGELES.

Leo pulls into an alley and enters a storey of flats on the rough part of town. He calls out in a strange language and many Damafranos clan members hurry to his aid.

LEO:

Put this in the host and reanimate the corpse.

Leo holds out the brain to one of the clan members, who hurries off immediately. The rest of the clan members stand around impatiently. Leo holds up the talisman.

LEO:

The time has come. The teams we organised still apply. The first, you will care for this amulet until the apocalypse comes. The meddlesome senior partners will retrieve this under no circumstances. You stay one the move.

The second group, the death seekers. We are ready. We kill all in our way. In the name of Damafranos, we will fight till our very death, our sworn enemies the senior partners…we cannot win…but we can fight…for time…for honour…for Damafranos!

The Clan roars as they collect their weapons and proceed to leave the flats for their destination. Wolf Ram and HART Los Angeles.

A smaller clan member approaches Leo, and stares into his eyes fearful, but determined. Leo hands the talisman over.

LEO:

With you life you protect this.

SMALL CLAN MEMBER:

With my life.

The small clan member leaves. Leo picks up a sword mounted on the wall beside the doors at the entrance.

LEO:

Lets go to work.

FADE TO BLACK:

EXT. WOLF RAM AND HART OFFICES- NIGHT.

Leo leads the clan members straight into the building. Leo approaches the reception.

LEO:

Hello there we're looking for the senior partners.

Leo points his hand in the direction of his fellow clan members whose faces are full of aggression, like ferocious animals about to pounce.

The receptionist reaches for the alarm button.

RECPTIONIST:

What business do you have with the senior partners?

Leo places his sword between the button for the alarm and the receptionist's hand.

LEO:

We owe them some killing.

Leo cuts through the receptionist with the sword and chaos ensues. Defenceless lawyers attempt to put up a fight against the armed clan members. Security backs off in shock. They put up a respectable fight against the savage clan members. Leo looks around checking every human, or being not of the Damafranos clan is dead.

LEO:

Move! We kill all we see until the senior partners show themselves!

The clan run off in every direction, entering any office they see, and running up the staircase to kill the surviving inhabitants of the higher floors. Leo makes his way towards the lift. He enters it and recalls a myth he once heard about a white room in which the senior partners contact the Wolf Ram and Hart. He knew exactly where to find out the truth. Cage. Leo set the lift to the top floor where Cage and the other head honchos at Wolf Ram and Hart were situated.

The lift doors open, to reveal an empty hallway. Leo looked confused. He'd envisioned chaos. They should be fleeing in fear.

LEO:

Cage underestimating his opponents again…

Leo arrives at Cages office and kicks the door down without even attempting to open it by hand.

CAGE:

Leo, I thought you'd come to me. Alone I see.

LEO:

I need no special unit to face you. I need one to face the senior Partners. Which by the way you're going to tell me how to find. My fellow clan members are ripping your colleagues to shreds at this very moment. Killing them in seconds. But you…well I can make your death take as long as I like. You will tell me how to get to this 'white room' I've heard about.

Cage looks unimpressed or nervous about these threats. He holds up his hands.

CAGE:

Take your best shot.

Leo doesn't hesitate to comply with this remark, and immediately swings his sword at Cages arm. Just as contact was about to be made a barrier protects Cage. Leo steps back in amazement.

CAGE:

You see Wolf Ram and Hart cares for at least some of their employees. A mystical shield protects the members who reach top floor status whenever an attempted assault is made upon the complex.

LEO:

Where is this white room?

Leo looks at Cage in extreme anger, at a loss at how he is going to get to the white room. A mysterious man enters the office with a group of the special unit soldiers behind him.

MYSTERIOUS MAN:

Hello general Leo, allow me to introduce myself…

LEO:

No thanks. I want to face the senior partners…I have no battle with you…

Leo seems nervous but hides it well, and keeps a confident voice and stance.

MYSTERIOUS MAN:

Well, I'm afraid you wont be doing ay such thing, Mr Leo. I am the head of special unit at Wolf Ram and Hart Los Angeles and you have enraged the senior partners. They are angry but you are nothing to them. They have far more important things to be dealing with than you. Me on the other hand…well, you're my top priority. You have enraged me as well. I'd like you to know that all the Lawyers that have been massacred downstairs will be replaced quickly, so this city, and company wont have a shortage of staff. Also your Felloe clan members have all been detained and are to be put under eternal punishment like yourself.

LEO:

Yeah and what would that be?

Leo moves towards the window but the special unit enters the room and restrain him.

MYSTERIOUS MAN:

You'll find out soon enough.

Leo is escorted out and is just about to be taken away. He looks through the doorway into the office and gives the man a hateful look.

MYSTERIOUS MAN:

Oh and one more thing Mr Leo.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the talisman.

He smiles pleasantly to Leo.

MYSTERIOUS MAN:

Take him away.

Leo is escorted away.

CUT TO:

INT. HELL

Violent Flames burn a man, trapped inside the eternal blaze.

LEO:

So here I am…eternal punishment…I was beaten…I have disgraced Damafranos himself…the clan is obliterated…and Wolf Ram and Hart and the senior partners live on victorious…I pray, in the name of Damafranos, that one day somebody will destroy them…and I will be there to see it.

FADE TO BLACK:

Cage is outside an office, pacing back and forth nervously.

MYSTERIOUS MAN:

Enter.

Cage enters and stands in front of the desk. The chair at the desk is facing away from Cage, looking out onto the view of Los Angeles.

MYSTERIOUS MAN:

As head of special projects here at Wolf Ram and Hart you are more than aware that I need to keep tabs on the betrayers of this company. You are a betrayer.

Cage looks nervous and anxious.

CAGE:

I never intended to…

The mysterious man holds up his hands to get Cage to be silent. He immediately does.

MYSTERIOUS MAN:

You lost a very precious amulet. Regardless whether it was retrieved or not you betrayed this company by even suggesting that you give it to someone outside of this firm! Your punishment is immediate death, and your contract obliges that you are forever indebted to work off your betrayal in the afterlife.

Three Special Forces unit members enter and hold Cage down and put a bullet through his brain. Cage didn't struggle or attempt to plea, he just looked at the mysterious man directly in the eye.

MYSTERIOUS MAN:

Good day.

The special unit understand that to mean leave so take Cages body out with them and close the door behind them. The mysterious man turns back around in his chair and admires the view of Los Angeles.

FADE TO BLACK

END


End file.
